


晚风暖暖

by nick5767



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 10:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nick5767/pseuds/nick5767





	晚风暖暖

标题：晚风暖暖

配对：秦志戬/马龙

注释：现实向，伪pwp，OOC，BUG有

简介：2019中国公开赛开幕前夜

01  
开幕式的最后一次联排结束时已将近晚上十点，比赛专用的商务车把秦志戬送回酒店。深圳五月底的风已经很热，他脱下西装外套搭在手臂上。

刷开房门，秦志戬向里张望了一下，复而轻轻关上门，蹑手蹑脚地走过去。男孩蜷在套房外间的沙发上睡着了，中央空调开得有些凉。茶几搁着平板，屏幕暂停着《复仇者联盟》的第一部，正演到超级英雄们在纽约街头集结的场面。

秦志戬走到茶几和沙发的中间，俯下身把外套盖在男孩身上，再顺势抱起他。刚进卧室男孩就醒了，眼神迷迷瞪瞪，刘海也乱了：“昂，你回来了。”秦志戬把他在床上放下来，他无意识地扭了扭腰，“今天彩排顺利吗？”

“顺利，比昨天好。”秦志戬带着笑意回答。马龙仰躺着，第一眼就看到对方唇上微青色的胡茬，应开幕式现场导演的要求，秦志戬今天仔细刮了胡子，说是那样给特写镜头会显得更精神。

马龙仔细想了想，无意识地伸手碰了一下秦志戬的脸，觉得的确是这样。在布达佩斯的时候自己故意没刮胡子，秦志戬也就跟着不刮，师徒二人就这么邋邋遢遢地走完了整个赛程。决赛殚精竭虑而平静地过去了，全队人庆功到半夜，第二天清晨马龙醒得早，秦志戬背对着他还在睡，越过他的肩膀，书桌上摆着两个圣勃莱德杯，也是一大一小的样子。窗帘后的布达佩斯已经醒来，多瑙河上的观光游船该是在晴天微风里徐徐起航。

胜利和好天气，身边有爱人相伴，今天不用早起训练。马龙的心情突然好得不得了，他蹭过去贴近秦志戬的后背，手臂在毯子下面搂住他的腰，用力收紧了片刻，再放松下来。昨天他一晚上都没回自己的房间，王楚钦如果反应过来是为啥，头该更大了，马龙想着，心里暗自笑嘻嘻。秦志戬被他的小动作扰醒了，迷迷糊糊地翻身回抱住他，确认了马龙没有哪里不舒服，他低声嘀咕说，再睡会儿。

这些天马龙打得精疲力竭，秦志戬也是。马龙盯着他疲惫的双眼皮，视线往下移，突然发觉不知什么时候开始，秦志戬的胡子都泛起白来，就像他鬓角的头发一样。

穿着衬衫的秦志戬亲了一下他停留在他唇周的指尖，紧接着拉开他的手，俯下身吻他。他闭着眼睛靠过来的样子让马龙的心跳漏了节奏，一边回应一边顺着他肩胛的线条抚摸过去，手指攥紧了秦志戬背后的衣服。

老秦这衬衫基本是废了，马龙晕乎乎地想，但还是停不下来地一边亲他一边拿大腿内侧蹭他的腰。没事儿，当时给老秦刷了好几件衬衫呢，小马安慰自己，而且，衬衫皱了熨一熨不就好了？再说了，老秦不是要穿着外套发言的吗，那里面的衬衫皱点能有什么关系？！

正当他又纠结又缺氧的时候，秦志戬放开他了。灯光下的老秦衬衫被揉得乱七八糟，胸膛略起伏，在调整呼吸的同时他缓慢抬眼看向马龙，喉结上下滑动。

“你——”马龙碰了一下正解衣扣的秦志戬，“你，穿着它。”话离了嘴他才意识到自己说了什么，可能怎么办，穿着衬衫一本正经的秦志戬实在太性感了。

秦志戬盯着男孩迅速红起来的脸，挑眉后又放松五官地笑了，他把解开的扣子重新系好，嗓音低沉地回答：“好。”

02

从布达佩斯回来以后，中国公开赛也即将到来，主要承办方深圳市文化广电旅游体育局派人来和乒协沟通，讨论开幕式上的致辞环节。男单冠军的颁奖嘉宾一早就定了是刘国梁，于是致辞人选就顺理成章地安排了秦志戬。

挑了个好天，马龙陪秦志戬出门选开幕式穿的衣服，秘书长第一次公开发言，必须要有排面儿，马龙一路上都拿手机左滑右划地看时尚博主的推荐，还不时发表评论。秦志戬一边开车一边听着，时不时嗯几声，其实他对到底要穿什么没想法，也不很在意，文广旅体的负责人告诉他需要穿得正式些，那选套西装应该就行。

黑色的不容易出错，于是进了店他习惯性地只留意黑色的那些，店员给他试了一套，他看后觉得挺满意，正准备迅速结束战斗时男孩抱着好几个衣架出现了，兴冲冲地朝他走来。

“蓝色会不会太——显眼了？”秦志戬望了望他怀里外套和裤子的颜色，问道。

“就是要把你和那些领导区别开昂。”男孩把外套和裤子放到他怀里，推着他重新去更衣室，“你试试嘛，可以和黑的对比一下。”

男孩叨叨着进了更衣室，顺势关上门，在他脱外套的时候依旧无意识地抱着衬衫站在那里。秦志戬把黑外套挂起来，一边扯松领带一边装作猥琐地靠近他：“我要换衣服了，队长，你是不是先回避一下——或者你想把优衣库的那事在这里重演一遍？”

马龙这才回过神来，佯装生气地把衬衫的衣架晃晃荡荡地挂在他的领带结上：“昂，你怎么这样！”他把配套的蓝色领带绕在秦志戬脖子上，“领带和衬衫都给你拿了不一样的款，赶紧试试，再见吧老流氓，我去外面等你。”

对方笑笑地亲了一下他的鼻尖（脖子上还挂着一件带衣架的白衬衫并且绕着一条蓝领带）：“嗯，我一会就来。”

马龙出来后迅速反手关上更衣室的门，外面没有店员等着，他松了口气，像打比赛时扬起手臂，用肩膀擦了擦鬓角。更衣室前有可以休息的沙发，他略有点心慌意乱地坐下来，平复着刚才的那阵脸红。

约莫五分钟后更衣室的门打开了，整装待发的秘书长走了出来，皮鞋踩在地毯上发出闷响。马龙愣了几愣，直到秦志戬伸开手臂问他怎么样的时候，才条件反射地站起身：“昂。”他掩饰般地伸手替秦志戬正了正领带（其实那原本就打得挺正了），“我觉得还行。”这岂止是还行，“你自己看看觉得怎么样。”马龙拉着他转身看镜子。

总之衣服最后定了那套蓝色的，秦志戬还听从国乒男队队长的建议，去掉了领带，因为男孩觉得系领带太拘谨了。第一次彩排的时候，秦志戬照着手里的稿子，埋头扶着话筒一股脑地念，心不在焉地想怎么还没结束。他可以面不改色心不乱地给整个男队训话，但对西装革履地发言不很在行。结果第一段还没念完，他就被现场导演打断了。

“秦指导别紧张。”带着耳麦的现场导演额头上全是汗，秦志戬看着他擦完第一张纸巾又掏出第二张，突然也觉得很热，心想着幸好听了马龙的没系领带，否则喘气儿都有点困难。

  
“您往后站点。”导演伸手示意，“到时我叫人在地上贴个胶带，您站那儿发言就行，固定了就那个位置。”

秦志戬配合地向后站了站，伸手挪了挪麦架，又被导演制止了：“那个——秦指导您别动那麦架，到时您不能像刚才那样扶着麦克讲话，到时——嗨，咱们的文件夹买来了没啊？”导演摘下耳麦，冲着四周围喊道。

一个年轻的小伙子迅速窜出来，导演接过他手上的文件夹，走过来替秦志戬把稿子放进去，叮嘱道：“到时开幕式的时候，您就捧着这个文件夹读稿子。然后呢，您要注意了，得时不时抬头看一看下面。”导演伸直四个手指示意了一下，“这样有助于放慢致辞的节奏，镜头拍起来也会好看，媒体肯定要拍一些您的正面照来发稿子的，您说对吧。”

全交待完，导演下了舞台，在对讲机里说各工种注意，继续走流程；主持人随即进入状态，看着手卡，娴熟地切换到秦志戬致辞前的那段串词。秦志戬清清嗓子，等主持人cue到他，稳住声音，循着稿件上的文字读起第一段。

该换段了，秦志戬在心里说，正准备继续往下念，耳边就传来导演的提醒声。他条件反射地一边读稿子一边抬眼看了看下面，地板上粗粗细细的设备连接线乱七八糟，一堆摄像机正对着他。

他停了两秒，收回眼神，读了三句，再次抬眼，视线的光束里突然出现了和几秒前不一样的图景，有人坐在他先前的座位上对着他挥舞着什么。间隔很仓促，他没能捕捉到完整的信息，于是很自然地在下次抬头时，朝那个方位看过去——

是马龙，手上拿着这次公开赛的吉祥物，一边笑一边摇着那个公仔，提醒秦志戬看自己这里。

秦志戬也笑了，蓦地松弛下来，心也比刚才定了些。他读个三两句就记得抬头看马龙一眼，致辞的节奏舒缓起来，这一遍彩排比刚才顺畅多了。

有了昨天的经验，今天的带妆联排进行得很顺利，秘书长的致辞部分他完成得不错，一遍就通过了。剩下的时间他有些无聊地坐在座位上翻着节目单，听剩下的发言，看老瓦尬舞，时不时注意一下马龙有没有发微信给自己。今天联排的时间安排得晚，马龙训练完后要冰敷、按摩，所以秦志戬叮嘱他别等自己了，早点回去做放松、休息，布达佩斯前的那大半年，让他和他都深刻地明白了健康的重要性。

03  
秦志戬身上的白衬衫是棉的，柔软但纹理分明，摩擦在被情欲熏染的肌肤上有些痒，马龙的乳尖和小腹被蹭得泛红，撩拨起羞于启齿的微妙的快感，又顺势向下蔓延，和秦志戬在自己体内冲撞的快乐融化在一起。他们在一起了这么久，秦志戬太明白怎么让马龙舒服了，他顺着他的腰线抚摸，碰到髋骨的时候马龙敏感地哆嗦了好几下，脑子里混乱地闪过昨天秦志戬来回摸着话筒读发言稿的画面，这是个危险的想法，他慌忙打住，伸长左腿勾住秦志戬的腰。

秦志戬抚过腿的侧面，掌心在他的膝盖停留。男孩的左膝还是有些凉，好像还残留着冰块的温度，自今年恢复持球训练以来，他的膝关节每天都要做冰敷，冰敷结束后膝盖周围都是僵的，他就拖着左脚，直着整条腿，一步一步挪出训练馆。秦志戬陪着他，替他拿着球包，一边在他身边慢慢走一边用余光瞄他的状态。开诚布公地说，马龙刚恢复训练那会儿，离开训练馆的时候秦志戬大气都不敢出，他听着运动鞋底和地面磋磨的声音，心里很难过，但又得咬着牙不让表情泄露出来。他抬头望了望天上的弯月，突然想起三个月前还是四个月前，他早上去马龙的宿舍看看情况，发现男孩头朝床尾睡着，左腿下面垫了个平衡球。当时他心想着糟了，昨晚上膝盖一定疼得够呛，于是当机立断叫醒了男孩，哄他赶紧起床去医院。男孩的左腿一着地就钻心地疼，猝不及防差点摔倒，秦志戬脖子上绕着男孩软软的手臂，也差点被带倒。他撑住自己，稳定了一下，按捺住心里的焦急，扶着男孩慢慢站起来。

“没事，不急，我们去医院看一下。”他宽慰男孩，“会没事的，别急。”

后来由他牵头的医疗组带着男孩看遍了几乎所有的膝关节权威专家，情况是在好转起来，但总还是比希望的要慢一些。男孩的情绪跟着膝伤的恢复情况起起落落，道阻且长，这条艰难的路只能由他自己来走，就像每一个下训的夜晚，秦志戬能做的也仅是默默陪在他的身边。

04  
三月的时候，同样是在深圳，男孩的膝伤恢复得不稳定，于是宣布退出了直通。开幕那天所有的比赛结束后秦志戬回到房间，男孩躺在床上塞着耳机看视频，眼皮有点红。听王怡薇说男孩情绪好像很低落，他瞥了一眼男孩正看的节目，讲科比的纪录片《Muse》，过年期间他已经看过好几遍。男孩的情绪看上去好像还行，秦志戬收拾了东西，快速去冲了个澡。

洗漱完毕，秦志戬爬上床，男孩也顺势锁了平板，两个人对视了两秒，秦志戬先发话了：“今天怎么样？”

“还行。”男孩对自己的情绪一带而过，反而说起昨天，“其实昨天来深圳的时候，我在飞机上做了个梦。科比梦见自己的腿粘在篮球场的地板上没法跳起来，我比要他好点儿。”他自嘲地笑了笑，“我梦见我没法弯下去捡球了。”

秦志戬一时不知道怎么接话，男孩抠着手，又起了个别的话题。

“你当时——是怎么样的？”男孩用腿碰了一下他的膝盖。

“当时——”秦志戬得了特赦似地接过话题，“我当年很犹豫到底做不做手术，因为本来就没打出来，怕手术效果不好，说不定直接退役了。但有时候练起球来实在疼得厉害，就觉得，还是做吧。”

秦志戬慢慢回忆：“拍完电视剧我就打算把手术做了，前一天晚上在医院住着，怎么都睡不着。”他记得当时他盯着摆在床头的输液架，在夜色里一遍一遍描绘着两端的挂钩，那挂钩曾挂过无数袋药剂和血浆，通过输液管向病人体内对症下药，“后来第二天手术前，医生让我吸了半天氧气，都给我吸得想吐，终于轮到做手术了，我迷迷糊糊听到电钻的声音，心想着不是给我的吧。”

他感到男孩在逐渐从低落里放松下来：“结果第二天醒过来，发现还真是给我的，当时打了麻醉嘛，所以没感觉。他们在我的膝盖上打了个洞，让骨头里的润滑液能流出来。”  
“其实我都不太记得了。”秦志戬拿了一个酒店的白枕头靠在脑后，男孩还是自带他猫和老鼠的专用小枕，“有时候时间隔得久了，你就会发现，当时让你纠结害怕的一天，其实就是平常的一天。”

老秦熬得一手好鸡汤。马龙撇撇嘴，但他又不能不承认，大多数情况下，老秦说得都很有道理，比如广州亚运会上他赢下朱世赫，在混采区接受采访的时候他说，这是他人生中最刺激的一天。但回到亚运村后，老秦纠正他，说这只是目前来说；目前，今天是他人生中最刺激的一天——后来他跃过苏州，去了里约，又在杜塞赢下决胜局。过去的日子在过去以后，就像被滤去剧烈气泡的可乐，什么事儿但凡能做到，就都不难。

自养伤以来，供马龙发呆的时间变多了。记忆有时候回到鞍山的烈士山，台阶一层一层，沿着视线延伸而上；有时候会在刷着红漆的先农坛体校门口，训练馆的地板上倒映着一排排狭长的白色日光灯。他想象不出如果不和乒乓球发生联系，他的人生会变成什么样子，也许根本就不存在这种可能。

秦志戬望着沉默下去的男孩，明白他又开始天马行空了。他转过去，拿起手机处理消息，没去打扰他。

那怎么会是平常的一天呢？秦志戬回了几条消息，抬起头望向前方，扪心自问。男孩重新回到赛场的那天，他一定会在通往赛场的运动员走道里为他欢呼，就像《Muse》里科比在2014年的赛季揭幕战重回湖人主场时那样。让他们指责他身为主教练但有偏心吧，说这话的看客本就和他们不是一路人。

只是他错了，男孩重新回到赛场的第一场比赛，是和他并肩一起的。作为场外，秦志戬没法目送他从运动员通道走向场内，当然也就没法为他振臂高呼了。

那，留着在布达佩斯吧，他想。

05  
高潮来得缱绻又剧烈，马龙攥紧秦志戬肩头的衣料，仰起头，感到有汗水从发尖淌过颈侧，快乐让他原本就合上的眼睛更紧地闭在一起，他觉得自己好像是哭了，眼皮上有温热的触感，是秦志戬在吻他的眼睛。

在布达佩斯目睹刘诗雯夺冠的时候，马龙忍不住哭了，观众席上灯火明灭，他迅速抹了抹眼睛。他看着胜利的姑娘坐到场边用毛巾捂着脸痛哭，旁边围了一圈摄像机，新一圈的眼泪也围上来了，马龙又好笑又心酸地想，嗨呀，你们围着她干什么，让她自己哭一会不好吗？但后来他眨眨都是泪的眼睛，又觉得，嗨呀，算了，现在外边地震都打扰不到她了，她会一边把这十年的委屈都哭完，一边享受这种感觉的，真好啊，真好。

男孩哭了，秦志戬知道，他一直在暗暗观察他的状态。今晚的观赛区，马琳紧挨着男孩坐的，刚才他同样眼含热泪，现在跑去球员通道了。于是秦志戬慢慢挪到男孩身边，拍拍他的肩膀，安抚地用大拇指按了按那里的肌理。

周围在静下来，他听到男孩说：“真好昂，你说是不是？”

他点点头，赞同道：“真好。明天你也会一样好。”

  
还记得年少时的梦吗，像朵永远不凋零的花。

06  
老秦身上的衬衫彻底皱得不能穿了，幸好他的确带了备用的。两个人洗完澡，静静地拥抱在关了灯的房间里。高潮后的疲惫逐渐褪去，马龙突然睡不着了，他在秦志戬怀里动了一下，随即听到他问：“睡不着吗？”

马龙有点不好意思地点点头：“昂，是有点，可能刚才睡了一会儿了。”

“出去走走？”他提议。

马龙一直都挺喜欢深圳的气候，一年四季都那么温暖明亮，记得第一次还是第几次来深圳，下飞机等行李的时候他看着机场的棕榈树装饰，说：“昂，真的特别想晚上骑个车出去转转，买个水果再吃点冰淇淋”，秦志戬把着行李车望望他，他还越说越来劲，“就在种这种树的小道上骑车，然后边上还有车经过，车里面放粤语歌，声音开老大了。”

在吹着暖风的2019年的深圳，秦志戬和马龙偷偷溜出了下榻的酒店。用刘国梁的话来说，这种擅自外出的行为很不利于队伍管理，要在以前，他早就把队员退回省队了——可那又怎么样，他暂时还没来，要最后几天才到。

马龙想做的事都实现了，当然因为这样那样的原因，全都打了折扣，只有沿街的棕榈树是真的。半夜骑车可能有点危险，于是改成散步；沿途的水果摊基本都已收摊，但快餐店还在24小时营业，于是两个人就买了两支芒果味的甜筒，“买个水果再吃点冰淇淋”，也基本实现；很有年代感的粤语歌，秦志戬搜了个歌单用手机外放，勉为其难也算达成了。

散步途中他们路过一处住宅区，沿途的那一面，大部分窗户都还亮着灯，像远方透亮的星。马龙心里有点软，突然想起去年冬天的乒超结束后他从济南返回北京。那个赛季他接连请假，因为膝伤的反复而有些惶惶然，打车从机场回到他和秦志戬的家的时候，一抬头望见他们的公寓楼，也是这样如星般透亮安宁，他蓦地定心了，他知道他回家了，家里有为他亮起的灯，也有在等待他的人。前路再难，他们都会在一起。

想到这里，马龙把剩下的冰淇淋一口吞下，掏出后裤袋里的手机，把摄像头调过来，高举到他和秦志戬的面前。他在镜头里扬起脸，突然发觉自己的嘴边还蹭着一点芒果酱，身旁的秦志戬察觉到了，举着冰淇淋，另一支手配合地比了个耶。

一切，定格。

完


End file.
